1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door handle and latch assembly for sliding door closures, such as, sliding screen doors or windows.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Generally, sliding screen doors are relatively light, inexpensive and simple structures sold in a highly competitive market. For this reason, the components of the screen door, the frame and latch mechanism must be made by an economical method with a minimum of shaping and cutting operations.
Prior art latch mechanisms have usually comprised spring operated mechanisms requiring cutting operations in the frame of the screen door and the assembly of a large number of parts.